


I'll Be Loving You Soon

by ohstardustgirl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cockblocking, F/M, Jyn vs K2, May the 4th, Rebelcaptainmay4, Repeatedly interrupted make out sessions, smut with feelings, tumblr gift exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstardustgirl/pseuds/ohstardustgirl
Summary: (aka Three Times Jyn and Cassian Were Interrupted by K-2SO, And One Time They Weren’t)Cassian and Jyn really just want to show each other how much they missed each other after a few weeks apart.K-2SO has impeccable timing.For the rebelcaptainnetwork's May 4 gift exchange on tumblr





	I'll Be Loving You Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carrythesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrythesky/gifts).



> I very (very!) loosely worked with the prompt “I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop staring at your mouth…"

1.  
Jyn awoke, warm and content, to Cassian nuzzling her neck. His body was hot and solid against her back, and at the touch of his lips and tongue behind her ear she canted her hips backwards and hummed at the feel of his hardness against her. He had stumbled exhaustedly into bed late last night after a three week mission, but clearly he had recovered enough energy to have been awake before her.

“Good morning,” he mumbled as she reached up and behind her to tangle her fingers in his hair. She didn’t know if she would ever get used to this, this feeling of contentment at being with someone so intimately, of waking up _wanting_ him. Everything was still so new. Cassian sighed against her skin; the arm wrapped around her from beneath curled up to caress her breast through her sleep shirt, while his other hand skimmed over her belly and down. 

“Welcome home,” She breathed. “Miss me?”

“Always.” He whispered into her neck as he caressed her thigh, her belly, everywhere but _there_. Jyn groaned at his teasing and turned her head to capture his lips, kissing him messily and grinding back against him. He took the hint, drawing tight circles against the skin of her abdomen until his fingers slipped down between her legs. She felt the growl in his chest against her back before she heard it, and smiled against his lips. _Why are you surprised that I want you?_

“You missed me too, it seems.”

Jyn’s only response was to turn to her back, giving him more room to work his magic. Her hips rocked against his hand, and she clutched his hair, his arm, his hip as Cassian stoked the fire in her blood even higher. It wouldn’t take long, it never did if they’d been apart for a few weeks. She tore her lips away from his, burying the side of her face into the pillow as he whispered sweet encouragement in her ear -

The door opened. 

Jyn’s thighs clamped shut on Cassian’s now-stilled hand.

“Cassian. Your comm is switched off.” Said K-2SO as he ducked to enter the room.

“I’m off-duty for another two hours, Kay.” Cassian said as Jyn lifted her head and threw it back into the pillow. 

“And the door was locked.” She said as she squirmed. Her body was torn between the heat Cassian had created, and the feeling of cold water having been thrown over her desire by the presence of the droid.

“General Draven has moved your mission debrief to _now_. There is a security briefing scheduled later instead.”

“The door was still locked.” Jyn mumbled.

“I am permitted to unlock it in an emergency.”

“This is not an emergency.” She said, as Cassian wiggled his hand free from it’s trap. She crossed her arms over her chest as Cassian flopped onto his back with a sigh.

“It was an urgent message. Draven demanded that Cassian attend now. That constitutes an emergency.”

“An urgent message that could have been passed through a locked door.”

“Ridiculous. Human hearing is nowhere near good enough to hear accurately through these doors.”

Jyn sat up and turned to Cassian, who reached up to smooth a hand over her back.“Can I shoot him? Please?”

“Kay, go. Tell Draven I’m on my way.”

The droid ambled out, shutting the door behind him.

“Now?” Jyn whined. Cassian sat up and pressed his lips to her forehead and held her close against him. She wasn’t the only one who had been ready and willing. 

“Later?” He asked as he pulled back to look at her. She must have looked downright petulant because he laughed at her expression, and her own anger lifted just slightly at the sound. 

“Not too much later.”

2.  
The meeting had felt endless. Throughout a long and mostly pointless security update - which contained no new information but instead seemed to be an excuse for various generals to snipe at each other - Jyn had tortured him. He wasn’t sure at first if she was doing it intentionally or not, but then Cassian would catch a wicked gleam in her eye as she licked her lips or nibbled the tip of her finger or ran her hand up his thigh beneath the table.

He _had_ missed her, terribly. And with neither of them being particularly good at expressing themselves in words beyond that, in the short months since they decided to _try_ a relationship, they’d been relying on the slightly more familiar physical side of things to show each other how they felt. Not that he had ever before spent enough time with the same partner to know them quite so intimately as he now knew Jyn. A kiss before they were separated said _be safe, come home to me_. His head between her legs when they reunited said _I haven’t stopped thinking about you_.

She was affected right then, too - he could tell by the way she sucked her bottom lip and shifted frequently in her seat, little signs of frustration that said _I’ve been waiting for you, just for you, stay with me_. Once Jyn decided she wanted something she was stubbornly single-minded.

He stayed seated as the room slowly cleared out, following Jyn’s lead. As soon as they were alone she rose and stood behind him. Her hands squeezed his shoulders before sliding down the front of his jacket, over his chest and stomach before resting high on his thighs. He felt a flush right up to the tips of his ears. Her breath was hot on his neck as she whispered: “I have an hour, and you need to finish what you started.”

The purr of her voice had as much of an effect on him as her thumbs stroking the insides of his thighs. 

“We should save time,” he said as she slid around and settled into his lap. “And stay right here.”

Her grin was predatory and her hands gripped his hair to pull him close, her mouth teasing over his, her hips firm in his hands - 

“Cassian.”

He sighed, and tipped his head back in frustration. Jyn’s face was a picture of fury, lips pouted and cheeks red as she glared at the droid who had stepped into the room behind them. “Yes, Kay?”

“Senator Organa has requested your presence at a strategy meeting in the war room.”

“Now?” Cassian asked, not too keen on the idea of standing up right at that moment.

“Right now.”

Jyn growled and climbed off Cassian’s lap. “What would it take for you to tell the princess that you couldn’t find him?”

“Are you talking about bribery?”

“No,” she said, as her hand twitched over the blaster at her hip. “I was talking about threats.”

“You’re not terribly threatening, Jyn.” 

This time she actually drew the blaster.

“Jyn.” Cassian warned as he rose. She threatened to shoot the droid fairly regularly, usually with no real heat behind her words, but a frustrated and impatient Jyn was unpredictable. And if she was as physically on edge as he felt, Kay was actually in danger. He squeezed her arm and kissed her forehead. “Leave it. Later?”

She huffed out a sigh and crossed her arms, and the flush on her cheeks started to fade. “Later.”

It sounded as much of a threat to Kay as a promise to him.

3.  
Hand to hand combat was as close a substitute for sex as Jyn Erso had found over the years. But the new recruits were like inexperienced lovers: finished too soon, and lacking the skill and endurance to really satisfy her. It would have taken a fairly spectacular sparring session to take the edge off her current frustration.

It wasn’t just the pain of not getting a _release_ that had her on edge. If that were the case, she would have taken care of things by herself. This was a different kind of want, of need - hunger for him. Skin on skin, seeing his face break as he lost control, the darkness of his eyes when he was completely consumed by pleasing her and wanting her. She didn’t know how else to tell Cassian how much he meant to her, and not being able to show him what had been building in their weeks apart felt like having words stuck in her throat, making it hard to breathe.

She unwrapped her hands as the recruits filtered out of the room, scolding herself to stop her mind from wandering further. _A few more hours,_ she thought, _and we can lock ourselves in our room. No meetings, no briefings, no kriffing droids._

It was a testament to how annoyed she was that Cassian managed to surprise her at all. She let out a squawk of shock as he twisted her hands above her head.

He had her backed against the wall, her small wrists bound by his tight grip. She licked her lips and watched as his eyes tracked the movement, unable to stop staring at her mouth. His distraction would have made it child’s play to escape his grasp and turn the hold on him.

But she didn’t want to escape, not when he was pressed against her and his lips were on her ear. 

“It’s later,” he whispered and she shivered at his breath on her skin. He released her hands and ran his own down the front of her body. “Do you have anywhere else you need to be?”

Jyn wanted to say _I did tell Dameron that I would run through what I know about Onderon with him if I got a chance, but that can wait_ however all that came out was a gasp as Cassian’s hands slipped under her vest, tickling the sensitive skin over her ribs. She shook her head, and grabbed his shirt to pull his mouth to hers. She moaned as his hands travelled higher to caress her breasts and warm tendrils of desire stretched down through her body in response. He wedged his leg between hers and she grabbed his hips to hold him close. His mouth was hot on her neck, his thumbs stroked over her nipples and she ground herself against his thigh. Suddenly she was right back where she had been that morning - aching heat between her legs and an electric current running up her spine and then -

“Cassian.”

K-2SO loomed in the doorway, cast in shadow from the light in the hall. 

Jyn threw her head back, hitting it against the wall. “That’s it, I’m shooting him.”

“Why does Jyn keep threatening to shoot me today?”

“You know why,” she growled. “Exactly what do you think we’ve been trying to do every time you’ve come looking for Cassian today?”

“If I were to wait until you weren’t trying to do that I would have very limited opportunities to ever speak to Cassian when you’re present.”

“What is it, Kay?” Cassian asked as his hands reemerged from under her shirt. He stayed pressed close against her, and his voice cracked. 

“Bodhi asked me to find you. He wanted to know if you wanted to join him for dinner.”

Jyn’s anger dropped like a stone. It was _Bodhi_ , and he hadn’t seen Cassian in weeks either, and they always tried to make the most of their time on base together. She looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders, seeing softness spread over his dark features. He nodded, smiled, and pressed his forehead to hers in understanding.

“We’ll be along in a minute, Kay.” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head as his nuisance of a droid left the room. “Dare I say it?”

“Later.” She smiled. “I might still shoot him, though.”

  
+1  
He was finally, _blessedly_ , inside her. She was riding him, cheeks and chest flushed from her first release as she chased her second. He let her control it all, her every noise directing his hips as they rose to meet her.

She was his star shining above him, taking what she wanted from him, at the same time giving him everything he had never knew he needed. She breathed out his name, and he rose up to kiss her, making them both gasp at the change in angle. _This is it, this is everything_ he thought, and no matter how frustrating the day had been, it was worth the wait as always. This was how they said _I love you, I was scared you wouldn’t come back, I will always wait for you._ Words finally said with their bodies, weights lifted from their chests.

_“If Kay interrupts this time he’ll just have to watch.” She had whispered between kisses against his neck as soon as the door of their quarters had shut behind them when they had finally been able to turn in for the night._

_“Don’t worry,” he had growled as dropped to his knees in front of her and made quick work of her belt. “He’s busy.”_

Cassian was pragmatic. He didn’t take any chances. 

He would take the restraining bolt off Kay in the morning, first thing.

Well, maybe not _first_ thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
